Potion Commotion
by meagameaghan
Summary: Set right after Things Change. Beast Boy is still upset about losing Terra. But when he happens upon Raven's book of spells and potions, he thinks he's found a foolproof way of getting her back. Yet, then again… we're talking about Beast Boy here. Along the way he'll learn about life, love friendship and loss. And he'll have to make one impossible choice. BB/Terra vs. BB/Rae
1. Needing Help

**Potion Commotion**

_Set right after Things Change. Beast Boy is still upset about losing Terra. But when he happens upon Raven's book of spells and potions, he thinks he's found a foolproof way of getting her back. Yet, then again… we're talking about Beast Boy here. Along the way he'll learn about life, love friendship and loss. And he'll have to make one impossible choice. BB/Terra vs. BB/Rae._

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven cried hurtling a bus at the nearby monster.

The beast was knocked to the ground with the force of Raven's magic. She smirked in satisfaction as she heard a distinct "oof" of pain come from the monster.

"All right Raven!" Cyborg cheered flashing her a thumbs up sign. Starfire giggled and floated up and down clapping her hands together in a childlike moment of glee.

"Yes Friend Raven! Well done! Your magic has been most helpful!"

Raven's fought to keep the smirk on her face from growing into an all out grin. But that only lasted for a few moments.

"Raven look out!" She heard her leader Robin shout.

Raven looked over to where the creature had landed to realize that she had only made her opponent stronger.

When she threw the beast, in landed against a nearby brick wall. Now it had assimilated its shape. Wordlessly, the creature hauled itself up from the ground and began another assault against the Teen Titans.

_Great. _ Raven growled internally. Raven assumed her protective fighting stance too late. The creature rammed itself against her and Raven went sailing through the air before she even had any time to react.

Raven slammed into the pavement with a sharp thud. Raven groaned in pain. It felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. _Well technically I have._ She thought this dryly to herself. Raven managed to roll herself onto her stomach in an attempt to get up. She moaned from the effort that this required from her.

Gritting her teeth, Raven attempted to stand on her shaking legs. She immediately plummeted back down to the ground. She gasped in pain as she fell. She never knew how extensive her injuries were until that moment. She had heard several of her bones snap when the creature hit her, but she didn't imagine that her wounds had really affected her that much. She began to worry. How would she control her powers if she was in this much pain? _I'll have to heal myself later. _She thought to herself. _That is_, she added as an afterthought, _it I live that long._

Raven looked up to see her attacker was advancing steadily towards her. Panic was beginning to set in. Starfire and Cyborg were on its tail, blasting the creature vigorously. Robin threw every weapon in his tool belt at the thing. Yet this did nothing to deter it. If anything, the creature moved more rapidly with renewed enthusiasm. It was almost as if it the creature was immune to the Titan's powers. Worse than that, it was as if the attacks had made him stronger. It seemed that hand-to-hand combat was really the only way to deal with this thing.

_We don't need starbolts or blasters or boomerangs or… even black magic. _ She thought to herself. _We need…_

_Beast Boy._ Just thinking his name sent a wave of anger washing through her. _Where _is _he? _She thought. Where was he when the team _needed _him? She tried futilely once more to stand. This attempt hadn't gone better than any of her others. As she crashed back to the ground she wondered. _Why am I so weak?_

She knew the answer of course. She had been over exerting herself all day to make up for Beast Boy's absence. While he had been desperately pursuing _her, _the way that a dog chases its tail, always going around in circles. When he was missing, she was forced to pick up his slack. _Again._

Raven couldn't help but feel hurt. After all, the little twerp might annoy her to death, but his presence was somewhat comforting. Having him around was like knowing that you had a shadow. Sure. It was probably annoying to have something clinging to you so tightly. It was be weird knowing that it you turn around it is always there. But it was kind of relaxing too. Knowing that some things never change. Knowing that if you looked down, you would always have a shadow.

Beast Boy had been Raven's shadow. And she had just kind of taken it for granted that he would always be there. Force feeding her tofu, or playing his video games too loudly, or telling her horrendous jokes that she would never find funny. Raven wouldn't go as far to say that she enjoyed his company. She had just grown accustomed to it. It was nice to know that some things never change.

No matter what nasty and hostile things that Raven could say about Beast Boy, he always had her back. _Always. _Usually, at times like this, when Raven fell to ground, Beast Boy would have already had the monster through the wall making some wisecrack about him not being as tough as he looked. Or he would have helped Raven to her feet with some snide remark about always being willing to save a damsel in distress. If times were really desperate he would just grab her tightly with a reassuring squeeze and pull her to her feet, not needing any words. He would nod and give her an understanding smile. She wouldn't even need to thank him. He just knew. And she knew that he would always be there. To annoy her and protect her. Just like a shadow. Now Raven had the feeling that her shadow had been ripped away from her. If she looked down, she would be shocked to find that no dark image spread across the ground before her. _But why? _She thought. _What was wrong? What was different this time? _But in her heart of hearts she knew.

He had abandoned them. And it was all because of _her. _

"Terra." She practically spat the name. She had hated that girl from the moment that she met her. She knew right away that there was something off about the Earthmover. Not because of any supernatural omen from the underworld. Not from her powers of empathy, sensing her adversary's emotions. Just pure instinctual hatred. The feeling that a girl gets when she meets another female that she knows she will be destined to hate. Raven had based her dislike on a hunch. And just as always, she was right.

Terra had attempted to murder the Teen Titans more times than Beast Boy could probably count. Perhaps that was way he was so quick to forget her betrayal.

From the beginning she had been an evil spy, working for Slade, the Titan's arch nemesis. She had dreamt up personalized deaths for each of her former friends. She learned each of their weaknesses, exposed them, and exploited them. She had taken the Titan's offer of refuge and friendship, spat on it and stamped it into the dust. She didn't need friends. She had traded friendship for power and control. Control of the world and control of herself.

Raven sneered thinking of how naive her friends were. How they so casually accepted that Terra had mastered her powers with no assistance, all in a matter of months. Did they not understand that it had taken Raven a lifetime to finally gain control over hers?

They did not see because they did not want to see. They believed because they wanted to believe. They all just loved Terra. So _very _much. Raven's thoughts were dripping with bitterness and hatred when she recalled the still aching wounds that came with the memory of the young geomancer.

They had all trusted her so quickly. It made Raven sick to see how gullible the rest of them was. How they fell so rapidly for her little charade. To see how easily blinded they all were by a pretty face. What was so special about Terra anyway? What was it about her that made _Raven's _team adore _Terra_, a newcomer and a villainess, so much more than Raven herself? Raven who, albeit with all of her sarcasm and caustic remarks, had stuck by them all since the very beginning.

Was it Terra's sweet and innocent face that so masterfully had masked all of the ugliness inside of her? Was it her warm and understanding smile that had deceived all of them? The shy and earnest grin that had fooled, though she would not admit it for all the world, even Raven at some point, into thinking that Terra had cared about any them. Was it her petite and unthreatening figure, her long and silky blonde hair that always seemed to cascade gently down her back or fall softly, strand by strand, into her face? Was it those baby blue eyes that none of the Teen Titans would have ever predicted could narrow at the team defiantly, in hatred and in scorn?

Raven clenched her already bloodied fists against the ground, further grinding them into the pavement and making new blood flow from old wounds.

Raven flinched. What _was _it? How could this girl, with so much as one glance in Beast Boy's direction, make him willing to throw away everything, _everything _that they had worked towards? Raven looked up to see the creature almost upon her. For the final time she attempted to stand.

Though deep in her heart she knew how this final futile desperate effort to hold on would go. She knew it before the scratched and scarred palms supporting her had even left the ground.

It would come crashing down into the dust. Just like everything else.

Raven sighed. With a grim acceptance she refocused her efforts and channeled all of her energy into a spell that could ward the creature off, if only for a little while. She took in a deep breath and let her head tip back slightly, knowing full well that she would most likely faint after this last curse had been cast. Raven's teammates were still screaming at her from the sidelines. They had realized that their attacks were useless long ago.

"Raven!" Robin yelled sounding frantic. "Be careful! It's not worth it if you're going to strain yourself. Teleport yourself out and we can track it later! I'm more concerned about your safety."

_Easy for you to say Robin. I can't teleport us all out and there's no way I'm leaving you all. I'm many things but I'm not a deserter. Unlike some people._

"Friend Raven you are injured!" Starfire screamed sounding borderline hysterical. "Please stop!"

_So now they want me to leave? Do they really find me… that… useless?_

"Don't do it Raven! Don't do it! Listen to them! Don't worry about us. Just go!"

She ignored them of course. Just as she always had.

As Raven manifested her ball of energy, what would most likely be her last conscious thought for the moment strayed to Terra. She sighed in mild annoyance, yet resignation and acceptance at the same time. Things always seemed so much cleared right before darkness, do they not?

_I suppose I'll never know what made her so much better than me. _Raven thought to herself. _And I'll never be able to do the things that she did. I'll never be able to make the room light up with a single smile. I'll never have the ability give a short burst of laughter that will leave people craving my friendship. I'll never be able to make people trust me so much that my betrayal will make it feel as though their world and everything that they knew about it is collapsing. I'll never be able to steal a boy's heart let alone break. _

Her ball of black light grew larger, just as the creature raised its brick strong arms to attack. Or was that concrete now? They room had begun to spin and Raven was too dizzy to tell.

_I'll never be like her. But that's okay. I'll just be forced to be me. And I could never do the thing that she did. But that is alright as well. Because I can still do this._

Raven uttered the first words that she had spoken aloud since her fall.

"Azarath Metrion –"

Suddenly, out of nowhere _he_ came. She heard nothing but a crash and saw a sudden flash of green. But somehow she knew it was him. Who else could it be? Who else would be stupid enough to come between her and villain right as she about to cast a magic spell that would send the thing, whatever it was, halfway across the country? Raven turned her head in the direction that the two shadows had gone. She blinked a couple of times to make sure that it wasn't a faintness-induced dream. A mirage of some sort. But no. He was really there.

_Beast Boy. _He had come out of nowhere, in his triceratops form, and had charged at the creature with, what looked like, all the strength that he could muster. Apparently it did the trick because the creature had gone sailing into another brick wall. Just like the one that Raven had sent him through. Only this time he must have hit the wall harder because the beast did not get up. Instead its (eyes?) rolled back in its (head?) and it collapsed into a pile of rubble. For a while there was silence.

Beast Boy changed back into his human form and advanced towards the creature slowly, yet not cautiously. He honestly looked like he wouldn't have minded if the creature had decided to come back to life and kill him where he stood. But it didn't.

Beast Boy reached the creature and bent down next to it very softly. He muttered something it something that sounded remarkably like "Don't touch my fur."

Raven narrowed her eyes in confusion. Beast Boy had just had a, she would admit it, decently awesome entrance, had kicked the monster's butt singlehandedly and all that he could come up with as a victory line was "Don't touch my fur?" Triceratops didn't even _have _fur. She rolled her eyes. Some things would never change.

Beast Boy stood up and turned to face the team. Raven raised an eyebrow. _Has he gotten taller? _She thought. She immediately dismissed the notion as ridiculous. She had seen him this morning. Unless he went through puberty in the span of several minutes, it seemed highly unlikely.

He just looked older. Maybe it was the fact that, for once in his life, he wasn't donning that ridiculous grin that made him look like he was twelve years old. His face was decorated with a hard looking from right now, which looked almost alien on his face. It was more creepy and unnatural that Starfire's Tamaranean dishes or worse… Beast Boy's tofu eggs. She shuddered.

Beast Boy's eyes met hers for a moment. But no understanding smile warmed his face this time.

Beast Boy must have known that he was in for a lecture. Where had he been all day? But instead…

"Yeah BB!" Cyborg cheered his best friend after an awkward silence. "You go little green dude!"

Starfire's mouth was perfect o of shock. They she broke into an excited giggle. "Hooray Friend Beast Boy! You kicked the butt!"

Beast Boy did not respond to this. Instead he turned around to face the creature again. His back was to Raven and the rest of the team now. "Sorry I'm late." He growled in a husky sounding voice. Had his voice gotten deeper too? Raven rolled her eyes and snarled at him. Oh he was in for it now. Wait until he -

Instead Robin cleared his throat nervously. Then he gave Beast Boy a small smile. "That's alright. Good work Beast Boy. Glad to have you – "

Beast Boy held up an hand to silence them. Surprisingly the Boy Wonder ceased his congratulations. So did everyone else. Raven glowered. What was his deal? Beast Boy usually lapped up attention like a warthog at the watering hole. Now what was his issue?

"Is it dead?" He whispered closing his eyes. The team looked back and forth between each other. And they understood. This would be the first time that Beast Boy had ever killed anything. Ever. The boy couldn't kill a fly. He couldn't even eat meat for God's sake. The only thing Beast Boy had ever killed before was lifeless robots. It that even counted. And now this of course. Though Raven wasn't quite sure that she would count this thing as living either. They weren't quite sure what it is.

"I said is it dead?" Beast Boy asked louder. Raven couldn't see how he clenched his eyes more tightly, trying to ward off the tears. But his voice sounded louder, harsher this time.

Wordlessly, Cyborg made his way over to the pile of rubble. He held out his arm, scanner and all. He moved it around half-heartedly. Though Raven suspected that Cyborg knew the answer to Beat Boy's question even without any technology. They all did. They saw the creature's eyes roll back.

"I'm not picking up any signs of life on my Bio-scanner." Cyborg said quietly. He turned around to give Beast Boy a reassuring pat on the back.

"It's alright little dude. You did it." Beast Boy shrugged his arm off.

"Yes! And it is glorious that you did!" Starfire said floating above him. "Friend Raven certainly would have been in much trouble if you had not."

The team turned to acknowledge the wounded empath and her ruined legs for the first time.

"How are you Raven?" Robin asked her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Raven snarled back. "Just peachy." She turned to address the sullen shapeshifter beside him. "Beast Boy you idiot I had it!" She yelled as she finally met his eyes. "What were you thinking interfering like that. One second later and you would have been in a black hole." She was exaggerating of course. Truth was, she had barely enough energy to move the creature back a few meters and delay him. Beast Boy and the others knew it too.

He quickly looked away avoiding Raven's accusing glare. "You know Rae." He said quietly. He still had his back to her. "You could at least _pretend _to be grateful."

Raven's voice had dropped down to a dangerous hiss. "Grateful? _Grateful? _For what? Grateful that we have been here working our butts off?" Grateful that I literally broke my back working to pick up your slack while you hopelessly pursued _that girl?"_ Raven snarled in disgust "Yes Beast Boy. Thank you. I am so very _grateful_."

Beast Boy clenched his fist. He whirled on her, his pupil's dilating in anger and fury. In a flash he was beside her and yanked her up by her leotard. Raven gasped from the pain.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted at her. "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" He growled in her face. Raven was breathing deeply. She clenched her eyes preparing for him to hurl her across the ground, injuring her damaged body further. She wouldn't blame him if he did. She had instigated him. She should have known better. Raven had the unique ability to evoke the Beast in this child. She should have known to keep a cap on her emotions and leave him alone.

Starfire gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She started forward but Robin held a hand out steadying her. "Beast Boy." He cautioned.

Just like that Beast Boy's pupils returned to normal. Raven couldn't help but feel jealous. Why couldn't she control him like that? Why could Raven only evoke feelings of anger and hatred in him and not those of calmness and serenity. She wondered dimly if he would of obeyed Terra had she been here.

None of these emotions played out across Raven's face. She had become a master at hiding them. Instead she stared at him, her eyes measuring him up as a potential opponent. Accusing him. Daring him. Challenging him.

Suddenly Beast Boy heaved a great and weary sigh. Wordlessly, he scooped her up in his arms, surprisingly gently for someone who had been all but ready to kill her just a few short moments ago.

"I don't want your help." Raven hissed half-heartedly. The plea sounded weak and whining in her own ears. She sounded like a petulant child.

"I understand that Raven." Beast boy downed in a monotone similar to the one that Raven used. She flinched. Did it sound so superior when she did it?

"I understand Raven." Beast Boy repeated again. "But well… when it comes down to it, I don't care what you want. You _need _my help. And in the end, that's all that really matters."

They didn't speak another word to each other for the rest of the very long walk home.


	2. Lovesick

Beast Boy had been sulking all day. The other Titans were starting to get worried. Their normally cheerful and gregarious little green friend had not done so much as crack a single smile, let alone a joke, all day.

The Titans reasoned that Terra must have had something to do with it. Beast Boy had been like this ever since he went to go confront her in the library earlier that morning at her new school. Evidently things hadn't gone well. The moment that the Teen Titans arrived home, Beast Boy had gone and locked himself in his room. He hadn't left since. The Titans were at a loss for words.

They had tried everything. Starfire had tried whipping up some of her Tamaranean pudding of sadness. And when that didn't work she tried testing out some of her new knock-knock jokes on him. He didn't so much as chuckle.

Robin rented Beast Boy's favorite movie _When Tofu Attacks _and agreed to make the whole team watch it if he would only tell them what was upsetting him. When he remained unresponsive Robin offered Beast Boy exemption from combat practice for a full week if he would so much as giggle at one of Starfire's misguided yet well-intentioned attempts to make him laugh.

Cyborg promised that he would let Beast Boy drive the T-car on their next mission. When Beast Boy still refused to come to the door he said that he would play the new Mega-Monkeys 5 game with Beast Boy on demand whenever he asked for a month… and even let him win! The one catch was that he had to snap out of his weird and sudden bout of depression. If Beast Boy had even considered coming to the door, he wasn't showing any signs of it. The Teen Titans had to face the facts. Their playful little jokester was completely and utterly heartbroken.

"Oh I fear that he will never be the same again!" Starfire moaned. She threw her head on Robin's shoulder and started sniffling quietly. "What is to become of our friend? He refuses to eat. He refuses to laugh. And perhaps he will never even smile for us once more. Oh I would condemn myself to a lifetime of serving the Gordanians if he would so much as leave his room and make one last little joke."

At this she glanced at his door hopefully. As she suspected, Beast Boy did not emerge.

Robin pet her hair affectionately, if not somewhat awkwardly at the prospect of her being so close to him. "He'll be fine Star." He tried to smile reassuringly and failed. "He just needs some time."

Starfire nodded earnestly as if she understood. Yet only after a few moments of patience she was banging at his door once more.

"Friend Beast Boy? Has the time that you require to feel well again transpired? May you please come out now and grace us with one of your cheerful smiles?" Still, no response.

Cyborg began to get frustrated. "YO BB!" He yelled pounding on the door to Beast Boy's room loudly. "Don't make me break that door and come in there man! You know I'll do it!"

Cyborg awaited a few minutes for a response. When there was none he growled in rage and began knocking and shouting again with newfound determination. Soon Starfire joined in, assisting Cyborg in the noise making.

The team, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin, continued crying begging and pleading respectively for Beast Boy to acknowledge them. To do something! Anything! Finally Raven was through.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted, the veins in her right temple bulging in Beast Boy induced annoyance. "Stop coddling him! You're only encouraging him. Have you dunces even considered that it you leave him alone long enough he'll get bored and go back to being his usual, joke-telling, tofu-eating idiot self?!"

All the rest of the Teen Titans were now cowering from Raven in fear. All except for one that is. Starfire stood still as a statue in place. Her lower lip was trembling but her eyes still had a defiant gleam in them.

"But… but… Friend Raven," she whimpered. "He seemed awfully upset and I do not think that I have ever seen him this sad and disheartened. He could be weeping in there. Or slowly withering away from his sorrow. Perhaps…" she gasped. Her voice dropped down to a low whisper. "Perhaps his grief was so unbearable that he died from all of his pain."

Raven was about to respond to this ridiculous claim when all of a sudden she heard movement inside of the room. It was very faint, but it was most definitely there. It was the unmistakable sound of someone rolling over and giving a world-weary sigh. Raven almost turned to give her teammates a sarcastic _I told you so _smirk, but stopped when she saw the faces of all of her teammates. They were crestfallen from this one little noise of pain that Beast Boy made.

Raven suddenly felt a surge of jealousy. _Why does no one get worried like this when _I _sulk?_ She thought to herself. She was dimly aware of a nearby light bulb exploding during her musings. She turned to look at it wide eyed in shock. She was usually so in control of her powers…

Cyborg cleared his throat and awkwardly broke the silence. "Well whatever the case may be," he said "We at least know that he's alive in there."

Robin put a firm and reassuring hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Don't worry Star. He'll be fine. He's just lovesick."

"Lovesick?" The beautiful alien furrowed her small eyebrows together in confusion. "Then… he is ill? Surely we must be able to help him…" Her eyes went wide and she turned to her empath friend.

"Raven! You know much of spells and potions yes? Perhaps you could devise a method that could save our sick friend."

Starfire nodded and smiled hopefully. Raven merely sighed. Why was everyone paying so much attention to Beast Boy? She thought for maybe the thousandth time that day. Raven sulked all the time. No one cared this much when Raven was upset. Not that she was jealous or anything. As if. Why would she ever be jealous of the little green weasel. It was just annoying how he could act like such a spoiled brat and get away with it.

And besides, why did Starfire that that Raven of all people should be the one to help.

"This isn't anything that my magic can fix Starfire." Raven explained in her usual monotone. Starfire's face fell a little bit so Raven continued.

"He needs to get a handle on his emotions. He needs to realize that this is not the end of the world. Terra is gone and even if this is her, she wants nothing to with us or him. There is nothing that any of us could do about it."

Raven pulled up her hood on the last line and turned to go.

"Gee Raven. Tell us how you really feel." Raven heard someone mutter of the opposite side of the door. Suddenly every single light bulb in the hallway exploded.

"Eeeeek!" Starfire squealed as she jumped into Robin's arms. All the Titans looked flustered. It was unlike Raven to be losing control of her powers so dangerously like that. Raven was grateful that her hood was up so that no one could see her blush.

"Sorry," she replied in her usual monotone.

"Now who doesn't have a handle on their emotions Raven," she heard a quiet voice sneer.

Raven's eyes turned white as she prepared to knock Beast Boy's door down with her powers, hopefully maiming or killing him in the process.

"Raven! Stop!" Robin yelled. His voice snapped her back to reality. He and the other Titans were looking at Raven and seeming concerned.

"Raven please, stop. I do not wish for you to hurt our friend further." Starfire whimpered from her hiding place behind Robin.

"Yeah." Cyborg piped up, his huge arms crossed. "I mean dude kind of saved your life today. I know he's being annoying, but shouldn't try and have a little bit of sympathy for the little guy."

Raven scoffed. "Sympathy? _Sympathy? _I would have been fine. And I wouldn't have even been in that position if he had been with us from the beginning. What do you propose I do? Enter him and _thank him _for his negligence?" She gave a short bark of a laugh. _As if._

"We just want you to talk to him." Robin responded. Raven turned to him to make some sarcastic remark but he continued before she could interrupt.

"I know you two fight a lot, but you can really get through to him. Remember after the _incident_?" His voice suddenly dropped to a whisper as if he didn't want Beast Boy to hear. As if Beast Boy couldn't turn into a bat and press his ear to the door if he really wanted to hear what was going on.

Raven's breath hitched in her chest a little bit. Of course she knew exactly what _incident _Robin was talking about. She remembered the sound of desperate howling, almost like a human sob, the feeling of claws on her bare skin, sharp teeth holding her up by the cape, being laid down inexplicably gently by a creature so explicably large and monstrous looking. She remembered two beasts clawing at each other in a primal wrestling match, one for her destruction and the other for her salvation. She remembered seeing the face of the Beast Within.

When Beast Boy had fought Adonis there was an… accident. One that transformed Beast Boy into a something dark. Something dangerous. A werebeast. A brutal monster incapable of feeling any compassion or mercy for his former friends. An evil criminal. Or so they had thought.

And yet, though this beast clearly had no moral compass, it risked its life to protect her. Why? He seemed to remember nothing, and yet he remembered her. At least enough to know that this is someone that he needed to protect and not to destroy.

Of course Robin didn't know any of that. He had doubted Beast Boy's basic goodness. He had thought that he had tried to kill her. Looking back it was kind of ridiculous to think that the kid had it in him to kill anyone, let alone his favorite empath.

But Robin had been pretty stubborn on the matter. He had chosen to assume the worst. He didn't know how Beast Boy had saved her. None of them did. But Raven knew. She knew the truth.

"So, he was the one who hurt you, right? Not me?" He had asked her. He looked so desperate and so lost. So broken. For once she didn't make a snide comment that the only thing he was capable of damaging was her mental sanity. She decided to tell him the flat out truth. Or most of it rather

"He broke into the tower to attack you. And wound up attacking me to." Raven tried not to wince as she remembered the feel of Adonis's claws on her skin, his teeth on her flesh. She tried to banish the memory of someone's jaw clamping down gently on her shoulder with a white hot intensity. Absently she felt her shoulder her cheeks going slightly red. There was an awkward silence.

"Ugh! I can't believe I ate meat." Beat Boy noticeably grimaced at that observation. Raven almost smiled at that. Almost. Then again, it seemed awfully inappropriate to make jokes like that in this context. She was about to tell him so and suddenly, the environment changed. The mood between the two of them out there became somber again. "I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry."

Raven sighed. If only he knew she thought to herslef. "You weren't yourself." She assured him. Raven shifted uncomfortably. This was beginning to sound like some form of apology. From Beast Boy. And a rather sincere one at that. It almost sounded like he felt _sorry _for her. As if she needed his pity.

This was all wrong. Beast Boy and her didn't apologize. Or rather she never apologized to him. They just sort of had the mutual agreement that they would go on annoying each other, being cruel to each other and keeping as much of a distance from each other emotionally as possible. But they would have each other's backs when they really needed it. It was safer that way.

Beast Boy interrupted her musings. "Cyborg says the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA. Unleashed something primal." He shuddered barely perceptibly at that last word. He's _scared _she realized.

"And he gave you an antidote." She cut in. "You're better now." Why did that last part sound like a question her mind?

Beast Boy seemed to take it as a statement of certainty on her part however. But he didn't seem to agree with her. He looked changed. Defeated.

He sighed sadly and looked at his face in the water. Raven remeberred to herself that he shared a moment out here with Terra not too long ago.

"Yeah. But that thing, that beast, it came from inside me. And it's still there. I can feel it." Raven fought to keep her face impassive as she remeberred the beast. How terrified and helpless she had felt, although she knew deep down that Beast Boy would never hurt her.

"Good." She said gently sitting down beside him. He looked at her in confusion. Raven refused to meet his eyes, instead looking out in the distance, trying to seem detached. After a short pause she explained.

"If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."

And just like that, he was healed.

The Teen Titans marveled for days that Raven must be magic. After Beast Boy werewolf thingy's final fight with Adonis, Beast Boy was so depressed that his friends thought that he would never be the same again. Until suddenly, he was. As if all memory of the encounter had been erased.

Life moved on. And so did Beast Boy.

When Raven had talked to him, he suddenly became his normal self. He was no longer afraid of the Beast inside of him, because he knew that it was no more evil than the rest of him.

Though Raven was the least comforting person she knew, she had made Beast Boy feel better then. By solely telling him the truth. Irritating though he may be, he was something that Raven had longed to be, a genuinely good person.

And now all of the Titans were staring at her, clearly expecting Raven to somehow work her magic again. Though there was one problem with that. If Raven told Beast Boy the truth, how his recklessness put them all in danger, how this girl couldn't possibly be Terra, not the one that he remembered anyway. And worst of all how Terra was never coming back. This truth wouldn't heal him. It would hurt him. The truth hurts after all.

"Please Raven." Robin pleaded. "No one can get through to him like you can. Just try and talk some sense into him. Please."

Starfire was nodded her head eagerly, wide-eyed next to Robin. She looked like a bobble head doll.

No way. That was what she wanted to say. There is no way in hell that I am giving that little grass stain a pep talk after all that he has put this team through. He's rude, he's lazy, he's loud, he's irresponsible. He can stay locked in his room for all I care and I wouldn't even mind if he stays moping for days or weeks.

But she didn't say any of this.

Instead Raven sighed before descending through the floor in a shadow of blackness.


	3. Words of Wisdom

Beast Boy remembered the sight of two large round and beautiful eyes, eyes that belonged to Terra, earnestly staring him dead on. Beast Boy couldn't believe it. She had looked exactly the same as she did the last time he saw her. She was still Terra. Beautiful. Perfect. _Terra. _Suddenly Beast Boy was at a loss for words.

She gave him a mild look of annoyance, the same way she always did when he would pull a practical prank or make a terrible joke.

"Okay, you've got two minutes." It was all that Beast Boy could do to not cry out and wrap his arms around her small and petite figure. Her voice even sounded exactly the same. Beast Boy was so overcome and choked up with emotion that he almost forgot to speak. When he did, the words come out in a rush. They seemed to tumble out of his mouth.

"Maybe you don't remember, but I do. You're my friend. You're a Teen Titan." He extended a hand out to her hopefully. She drew back in fear. _Fear. _He couldn't believe that she could possibly be afraid of him.

"You're wrong." She narrowed her eyes at him defiantly.

Beast Boy's arms fell limply to his hands. He held them up in gesture of desperation. "You don't belong here, Terra." He cried.

"Stop calling me that!" She sounded angry. Time was running out. Terra looked away a tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears.

"It's who you are." Beast Boy pleaded. Willing her to remember.

Terra's voice shook and her eyes welled up with tears. "What do you want from me?" She yelled out in frustration.

Beast Boy stopped for a moment. What did he want? He wanted… the movie store to be open again. Hw wished that the candy store had never closed down. She wanted to be able to go back to walking through the park with Terra, eating ice cream and laughing, his hand resting protectively and possessively on her shoulder. He wished… he wished that time could stop. That the world could stop turning. He wished that things never had to change.

In the end, he answered her question with a question of is own. "Why can't things just go back to the way they were?" His voice dropped down to a whisper. "You were so happy then." _With the Teen Titans. With _Me.

Terra looked him straight in the eyes. "Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave me alone." Those words stung. What did she mean? Did that mean she had never been happy with the Titans all this time? That she had merely been hiding her memory the way that Raven hid her joy in the rare moments that she felt it? _No. Impossible. She says she doesn't remember. _He comforted himself. _She wouldn't lie to me. Not again._

"Here. Take this. In case you're in trouble, in case you need me, you can call me any time." He wanted to be with her. And if not in the way he imagined, he just needed to save some from of connection to her. He couldn't afford to sever all ties completely. But they could never be.

He knew what her answer would be before she even said it. She had always been stubborn like that.

" I don't need it."

" But..." _But you loved me. _He wanted to say. _I know you did. And I loved you. More than anything. More than anyone. _

"Time's up." Terra said sadly. She began to walk away.

Wait! No! She couldn't leave. Not like this. She grappled desperately for something to hold onto. Something to keep her from leaving. He could only come up with her name.

"Terra..."

She stopped, her back still turned to him. She couldn't even look at him. After all that they had been through, he couldn't summon the courage to give her one last passing glance. She sighed.

"Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." She turned to address him at this. There was no more glistening of tears in her eyes. Her face was somber, like Raven's.

He wanted to say something. He wanted to reach out. Hold her. Comfort her. Tell her that she was wrong. That she couldn't hide from herself. To tell her that she would always be Terra. No matter what. But he couldn't say anything. They just stared at other silently. They were only a few feet apart, the closest that he had ever been to her in a long time. And yet the distance between them was greater than it had been when he was halfway across the world fighting the Brotherhood of Evil.

The silence was shattered by Robin's voice booming from the communicator that he had just offered Terra. A little piece of his heart that she had rejected. Just like the rest of him.

"Come in, Beast Boy. We need your help!" Robin sounded nervous. Scared. Not so much of the monster than of him. _Beast Boy. _Scared that he would lose him. That this heartbreak would be the last straw and he would leave them. Just like he left the Doom Patrol.

Beast Boy remembered when he idolized Robin. When he begged to stay with him rather than the other way around. The irony of it almost amused Beast Boy. It really was funny how things do change overtime.

The communicator want black then, like a broken television that couldn't get a signal. He stared at it blankly for a moment. Then he flashed one last longing look at Terra. He decided to give it one last try. One last futile attempt to get her to stay.

"Come with me." He pleaded. _Please. _He wanted to say. But he thought if he added one more word his voice would have cracked with emotion. And he would have broken down. Looking back he regretted not saying it. Maybe that one little word would have made the difference. Or maybe another three words. The three words that every girl wants to hear. The very same words that he was terrified to say because he wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. The exposal. He wouldn't be able to handle a no from her.

Terra shook her head. Just like he had known that she would. "You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I don't save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied."

She faded into the blackness then. _Forever. _He watched as she went. The same way that little boys and girls will watch a boat or a plane or car as goes off into the distance, until it is barely a speck. She never took her eyes off of him as she got further and further away. And then she was gone.

Beast Boy stared up at the ceiling struggling to hold back the tears as he remembered the exchange that he had just recently had with his former best friend.

He was unsuccessful. The tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _Of course she could never love him. She never even loved him in the first place she just pretended to.

And how could a girl like her love a guy like him now? Now when she had nothing to gain from it. Picturing a couple like them… it was impossible. It was like, the Beauty and the Beast. All of that sappy and crappy fairytale romance stuff that happens in the movies but you know that when you grow up, it will never really happen.

Beast Boy rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. _No. _She _had _loved him. He was sure of it. She told him, right before she died, that he was the best friend that she ever had. She had to love him. Right? Right? He just had to find some way to make her _remember._

He was barely aware of a dark figure rising up through the floor right next to his bedside. But his animal instincts sensed someone beside him. He didn't even have to look to guess who it was. Only one of the Teen Titans could be that silent.

"What do you want Raven?" He moaned into his pillow.

"Nice to see you too Beast Boy." She droned in that monotone voice of hers that made Beast Boy want to throw a pillow at her.

He rolled on his side so that he could see her. Not like he wanted to see the impassive and disdainful expression of hers. He was just brought up to be friendly, and it was friendly to look everyone in the eye when you talk to them. Even Raven.

Sure enough she was a gazing at him with a look of pure and utter contempt. "Sorry." He growled at her. "I just wasn't exactly in the mood to get yelled at for what an idiot I am. I already know that. And I don't need to hear it. Especially not today. And especially not from you."

"Actually," Raven said looking around the messing room with her nose wrinkled slightly in disgust "I've been told to come in here and cheer you up."

Beast Boy's raised an eyebrow sarcastically and gave a short and harsh bark of laughter. "You? Cheer me up? Yeah right. Then shouldn't they have sent Cyborg? Or Starfire? Or even Robin would be better?

Raven shrugged. "Boss's orders."

Beast Boy gave a sharp bark of laughter again. "Whatever." There was a long and awkward silence. Raven had her arms crossed at Beast Boy, glaring at him.

"He turner his back to her then. You don't have to sit here glaring at me you know. Just go outside and tell Robin what a stubborn spoiled brat I am. Say you tried. He'll believe you."

Secretly, that was what Raven wanted to do. She didn't want to be in this position anymore than Beast Boy did. And he knew that. But still…

She flopped in a cross-legged position on the bad with a sigh.

Beast Boy looked a little surprised at this. He recovered quickly though, glaring at Raven with renewed annoyance. "Cut it out. Raven, what is your deal?" He growled. She didn't respond, so he tried again in a more menacing tone.

"Just get out of here. I don't want your help all right."

There was a long period of silence. And then, without warning, she gave him an ironic looking smirk.

"I understand that Beast Boy. But well… when it comes down to it, I don't care what you want. You need my help. And in the end, that's all that really matters."

There was another pregnant pause. She sat beside him and he let her. How could he not? She had used his own words against him.

She said nothing staring at him intently. It seemed as if she were trying to stare through his very soul. It was… downright creepy. Unnerving to say the least.

"Err… Raven." Beast Boy said feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I don't think you glaring at me counts as trying to make me feel better." He narrowed his eyes. "You're not gonna help me so maybe you should just go."

"You've been crying." Raven butted in. It wasn't a question.

Beast Boy's eyes widened slightly. How did she…?

"Yeah. Well what's it to you." He growled.

She turned slightly from him, apparently fascinated by a spot on his wall. Without turning to address him directly, she spoke in her characteristically quiet and mild tempered monotone.

"You cared for her a lot, didn't you." Once again, it wasn't a question.

"Well… yeah." He said, addressing his response to that same fascinating spot on the wall. There was a fist sized hole there from his fight with Adonis a while back. He didn't exactly remember the fight all that well, but it was pretty obvious that that was where it was from. One day he woke, the day afterwards, and it was just… there. And it had stayed there ever since. He would probably get around to fixing it the next time that he cleaned his room. Which would be never.

"She was the first… and only girl that I've ever… loved." There he did it. He said it out loud. He had finally admitted to himself, and Raven of all people, his feelings. He was hopelessly, madly in love with Terra. And that just made his feel all the more vulnerable. All the more exposed. All the more hopeless.

"It was an infatuation." She explained staring at wall. "It wasn't love. Garfield… you don't even know what real love is yet." He started in surprise. Did she just, address him by his real name? Yes she did. As if he were a child and she a world weary adult."

"Oh and you do?" Beast Boy snarled.

Raven looked him dead in the eyes. "Yes. I do as a matter of fact."

Beast Boy snorted. "Oh really? You know what it's like to have such a strong bond with someone, or rather to think that you do, and to find out that every moment of it was lie? Every laugh that you shared. Every secret that you told. Every –"

She gripped the bed struggling to keep her face impassive. The rage boiling under the surface of her prim and polished exterior was invisible to anyone that did not know her well.

"Yes. I do." Beast Boy winced slightly. Right. Of course. Malchior. That had been inconsiderate of him. He should have known better to bring that one up. He knew that was as much of a sore spot with her as Terra was to him.

"Yeah. But he was a book. He wasn't a real person." The words tumbled out before Beast Boy could stop them. He turned to watch the way that Raven's face would contort in fury. Her prepared for her black aura o shimmer about her like an angry storm. Beast Boy closed his eyes and prepared to be hurtled through the ceiling in a fit of anger. To his surprise, Raven just shrugged.

"I suppose." She said. After a while she spoke again "Then again, you can argue that Terra wasn't a real person either. Not to us anyways. She was a spy and a traitor. Everything that she ever told to us was a lie. When you think about it, we never really knew her."

"Yes I did." Beast Boy growled. Raven turned to look at him after hearing the agony in his voice. He continued feeling invigorated. "She did bad things. But she loved us. She loved _me._"

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy… she never really loved you. At least… not in the way that you wanted her too."

"Yes she did!" Beast Boy yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about!" At this, Beast Boy jumped off of the bead in a blaze of fury. He put his hands over his ears as if he could block out her words. His eyes were clenched shut in pain. Suddenly Beast Boy dropped to his knees. Raven noted that in this position she was now a full head taller than him. It made her feel… odd. As though she were the worldly wise one, sharing all of her knowledge with a child who could never hope to comprehend until he had experienced it for himself.

Raven watch impassively, showing no remorse for the truth that she had told as Beast Boy let his hands slump to his sides and as he hung his head, looking completely and utterly defeated. He looked up at Raven, his eyes completely brimming with tears. Raven would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised. He had never shown this type of… emotion in front of her before.

"She did love me." He said. Not reassuring Raven, but himself. Telling himself that everything that he had been through with this girl was not a lie. A deception. A sleight of hand. "She loved me. She still does." He repeated. "She just doesn't… remember."

Beast Boy looked up at Raven, he voice practically shaking with emotion as he explained. "Do you know what's its like to love someone and lose them? I mean _really _lose them. To know in your heart that you were meant for each other but you had to let them go, for the greater good." He practically spat the words. "Do you know what it's like to know that they loved you and now that just won't realize it? Thinking that if you could do or say the right thing that would wake up and _remember?_

Raven didn't respond to this. "She wants nothing to do with you Beast Boy. She wants nothing to do with any of us. You need to respect that."

Beast Boy glared at her. He wanted so badly to tell her that she was wrong. But the truth was, he didn't know for certain that she was. It would be an unusual occurrence for her to be wrong to say the very least. She was right bout Terra in the first place after all.

They locked gazes for several long seconds. Beast Boy was the first to break it. He sighed and looked at the ground. "I knew that you wouldn't understand." He muttered. "You never have."

"Have what?"

"Lost someone you love, have you? That's why you didn't answer." He sneered. Raven said nothing. So Beast Boy pressed on. He knew that he was being a jerk, but he didn't care. He was done being constantly put down by her. Being constantly lectured and ridiculed by her. He had had enough of her holier than thou attitude. He _always _tried to make her better when she was hurting. Even when she didn't want it. Why couldn't she do the same for him, just this once?

Beast Boy continued. "I mean, come on Raven. You're so closed off. You won't let anyone get close to you. Not even us. You know what I think? I think you're afraid. You're afraid to let someone love you. And so no one ever will."

When Raven finally spoke it was through gritted teeth. "How. Dare. You?"

"How dare I? How dare _I_?" Beast Boy scoffed. "You're such a hypocrite! You claim that you love the truth so much and you can't even stand to hear it. You can't bear to think that maybe if you would I don't know, smile every once in a while, be nice to people, let people _in _you'd be dating Aqualad right now, or Speedy, or Cyborg or even Robin for Goddsakes. But you don't want to think about that. How dare _I? _Are you serious Raven?"

"Yes! How dare you?" She hissed. "I loved my mother. I loved the monks of Azarath. I loved my _home. _And you know what Beast Boy, it's all gone. It's all gone now because everything that I love I destroy. That's my curse. That's my doing."

"No. Your curse is that you can't love." He said it before he could stop himself. "And that's your _choice_. That's your doing."

He realized how cruel his words sounded after he had said them. But it was too late. The room fell eerily silent.

"Everyone loves Beast Boy." Raven responded quietly. "And unfortunately… that isn't a choice. My life what would have been so much easier of it was."

That last statement, her voice sounded so bleak and hopeless. It was in that moment that Beast Boy realized how fragile Raven was. Why, she was just as fragile as he was, no matter much she tried to hide it from the world.

It dawned upon him at this time that he had failed her. He had tried so hard to be her teammate, when all she really needed was a friend.

"Raven I – " He wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong. That he had no idea that she had to live through that. That what happened to her home was not his fault.

He wanted to drop to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. To swallow his pride and begin comforting her the way that a real friend would. This broken little girl with wings too heavy to fly that he was suddenly filled with such a string urge to protect. 

He realized that, despite all of the taunts and torments and mutual teasing, Beast Boy had genuinely wanted to be Raven's friend all this time. Not simply because it was a challenge. But because, well because she looked so much like she needed one.

He wanted to tell her this. He wanted to say all of this and more. But he never got the chance. Because seconds later Beast Boy saw Raven's black from slinking through the floor. And he was left alone in an empty room, feeling worse than he had been before Raven had entered it.


	4. Trickster

"Come on Rae open the door. Please." Beast Boy begged. No answer.

This only made Beast Boy start pounding harder. "Come on! Raven! I know you're in there."

Still no response. "I said I'm sorry okay. I was stupid, and a jerk and, I'm just… so sorry."

Beast Boy sighed, with his head against the door. It wasn't like he blamed her for not talking to him. He wouldn't talk to himself either after what he just did. Beast Boy slowly closed his eyes, recalling the prior events of that day.

Beast Boy had immediately come out of his room after Raven had left, much to the shock and delight of three very worried Titans. Quickly however, they grasped that Beast Boy must have done something stupid. They could all tell by the pained expression on his face. He was biting his lip nervously and kept fiddling with his fingers. He refused to look at anyone, but managed to mumble something about needing to find Raven.

Suddenly, the attitude in the room changed. The Titans gave the two of them their space. Cyborg ran a virus scan on his software, Robin continued training, and Starfire gave Silky a bath. Life moved on.

Beast Boy meanwhile had barely even noticed. He rushed straight to Raven's room and was knocking on her door with increasing intensity for almost a half an hour. He had been there ever since.

Still, no answer. The situation eerily reminiscent of an earlier time in Beast Boy's life when he had made Raven upset. Back when they hadn't been as close as they were now.

"_Aww Raven, come on! Why can't you just have fun like normal people? Why are you always locked in your dark room, reading your nasty old books? Why do you have to be so creepy?!"_

He shuddered at the memory. That had been tactless of him. She just seemed so strong, so tough back then. He honest to God thought that his words wouldn't even phase her. Apparently he had been wrong. Those same words had pretty much driven Raven into the arms of the evil dragon Malchior. They had just barely managed to save the world as they knew it. And it had pretty much been all his fault.

But that was nothing compared to this blunder. After all, Beast Boy had just called her creepy then. This time he had hurt her. I mean really hurt her.

Idiot. What had possessed him to say those horrible things? He knew that they weren't the truth. He was just… upset, you know? He felt like he had to get her back for her abuse somehow. And, just as always, he had taken it a step too far.

He had really screwed up this time. He would be impressed if Raven ever found it within herself to forgive him again. That was, if she ever came out of her room again.

Beast Boy slumped to the floor in defeat. This was great. Just great. He had somehow, single-handedly, managed to piss off both Raven AND Terra in the same day. And now neither one would ever speak to him again. Beast Boy put his head in his hands and leaned against Raven's door, in a rare expression thought. What was he going to do now?

Suddenly the door crashed down behind him.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Beast Boy jumped up with a squeal covering his face to protect him from Raven's impending rage. Or to prepare himself for the other Titans that would come running at him, and yell at him about what an idiot he was.

And then… there was nothing.

Beast Boy peeped open one eye cautiously. No one was coming down the hallway. No one was approaching to lecture him. Well that made sense, he supposed. Everyone else was off doing their own thing. They wouldn't be bothering him for a while. But what about…

_Raven. _He shuddered as he thought her name and made a furtive glance at her dark dismal, and now exposed, room. Nothing. That is, aside from all of the candles, and books and creepy bird statues that is. But the room itself was completely devoid of human life. Where was Raven?

Inwardly cursing himself, Beast Boy tentatively entered Raven's room, ready to burst out at the first sign of trouble. He remembered all too well what had happened the last time that he had snuck in Raven's room.

He grimaced and peeked at the mirror that was on Raven's dresser, where she always left it. That… thing… had almost killed him the last time that he had come in here. Beast Boy winced at the memory.

Out of the corner of his eye, Beast Boy noticed that the mirror was glowing faintly. The smooth and silver metal had a familiar reddish tint to it now. Beast Boy exhaled a sigh of relief. _Okay. So she's in Nevermore. _He comforted himself. _Makes sense. That's probably the best place for her too work through her feelings. I just need to very calmly make my way out without touching it, or anything else for that matter._

However, just as he thought this, slowly backing away from the creepy mirror, Beast Boy knocked into Raven's bookcase. The case, and all of its contents toppled over and scattered out on the floor.

Beast Boy jumped up and made another squeak of pure terror. "Ahh! Raven's gonna kill me." He cried gripping his green hair nervously.

He clenched his eyelids shut in terror, fully expecting Raven to jump out of the mirror at that very moment, her face a fright with her four demonic red eyes and tendrils of darkness coming out from under her cape. He flinched as he prepared to be thrown into a black hole leading him directly to hell. He pretty much expected to perish in that very moment. Yet, once again, nothing happened.

When he opened his eyes, the mirror still possessed its faint red glow, which signified that Raven was still peacefully in Nevermore. He almost forgot that she couldn't hear while she was in there. She was completely cut off from the outside world.

In other words, Beast Boy was safe. For now. He exhaled a slow sigh of relief. That was a close one, he thought. The noise hadn't drawn her out of her little safe haven. She could come out at any given moment though he thought. I really should get out of here. And soon.

Beast Boy tripped over the books sprawled out on the floor on his mad dash for the door. He fell to ground loudly, grateful that Raven couldn't hear a single thing from her mirror. He looked over his shoulder to see if he had destroyed any of the books in his fall. Thankfully he did not. However, now her entire room was in a state of disarray. Several books had gone flying up in the air as Beast Boy plummeted to the ground. Raven's room more closely resembled Beast Boy's room now rather than her own.

Inwardly Beast Boy cursed himself again. _ Oh God. I'd forgotten all about those. I'll have to clean those up. I can't just leave them here. I can't leave her room looking a mess. She'll know I was in here. I got to get this cleaned up. Fast. _

But how would he arrange the books? He had to be able to get them in the exactly right order. Or else he would be dead meat. Raven would know if anything had been tampered with. And in his fall Beast Boy had sent some books flying across to the other side of the room, so there was no hope of him being able to arrange the books in the same order they were before. Unless…

Beast Boy knelt to the ground.

"Come on. He murmured. It's got to be in here some where."

Raven's room was like library. It was a quiet, dark, musty, kind of creepy (all right, really creepy) library that was piled sky high with what must have been thousands of books. Three were books of anything ranging from dark curses, to healing, to simple illusions, to potions, to hiccup spells (don't even ask). There had to be something in there that could arrange Raven's room. It was just a matter of which book he should look in.

_Aha. This looks promising. _

Beast Boy's eyes fell upon a large red book with golden pages that seemed to emanate some form of supernatural glow. The cover was leather, and bound with one long and delicate looking string. Beast Boy had to admit, although he found the vast majority of the books in Raven's room to be extremely dark and bleak looking, there appeared to be nothing at all which was dark about this one. Aside from the picture of a black Raven with wings outstretched, which adorned the cover, there was nothing dark and creepy about this book. Actually, it was quite beautiful.

This wasn't of course why Beast Boy had picked the book. In a rare moment of reasoning, he decided that since the book looked to be, by far, the thickest of all of Raven's novels, it would be the most likely to have a page in it on how to rearrange Raven's room.

Sure enough, after about a half an hour of flipping through the pages, Beast Boy had found it. On page 112 of the book there was a simple cleaning spell. The words were pretty long and they didn't look like they were in English (Latin maybe?) and he could barely see them. Beast Boy held the book up high so he could use what little light that he had to help him read the tiny letters of the book.

Several strands of purple hair were caught in between the pages. Beast reasoned that she must have visited this page a lot. He smirked to himself. I knew there had to be some way that she kept her room this clean. No one is that perfect.

Beast Boy cleared his throat awkwardly. His heart pounded in his chest a little bit. What if her read it wrong? Would he suddenly be poofed into an alternate dimension? Would he turn into a toad, and I mean one that he couldn't shapeshift out of? Would he (gulp) die?

_Only one way to find out_ he thought_. Besides, if I don't fix this somehow, Raven will kill me anyway._

Beast Boy read slowly and loudly from the pages.

"_Mundare thalamo._

_Quod redintegro ruptum."_

Beast Boy gulped. He had definitely butchered that pronunciation. But it seemed as though the book had understood him nonetheless. As soon as he had spoken the words the bookcase levitated slightly and readjusted itself so that it was now standing erect. The books scattered about the floor flew back into their proper shelves. The cracked raven statues that had littered the floors repaired themselves and flew to their perch on the top of the bookcase.

_Yeah! It worked! Thank you cool looking book! And whose says don't judge a book by its cover?_

Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief. That had been close. Now he could leave and pretend that nothing had ever happened. Beast Boy began to walk out of the room, only to discover that he was still holding the book that had helped him out in the first place. As if noticing what he held for the first time, he looked down at it with an expression of mild curiosity.

"Hmm… and where do you go big guy?" He whispered aloud. Beast Boy scanned a room for a place to put the book. His eyes fell on an empty podium.

"Uhh… I'm pretty sure a book was there before." Beast Boy muttered. "I mean, why else would Raven have an empty podium?"

Cautiously, Beast Boy tiptoed himself over to the tall looking podium and gingerly set the book down on the table.

Or at least, he tried to set the book down on the table. But as Beast Boy went to set the book down, he found that he was unable to do it. Not gonna lie, it might have sounded crazy, but he kind of wanted to keep it. Would Raven really miss one little book?

I mean, the book literally seemed to be the Bible of Raven's weird spell things. She would probably notice that it was gone eventually. But the little podium was in the corner of Raven's room. Plus it was rare that she ever read spell books at all anymore. She usually just kind of stuck to her whole "Azarath Metrion Nynthos" thing and left it at that. She didn't really seem like she wanted to learn any new tricks.

Anyway, the point was that Beast Boy would only keep the book for like a day. Two days max. Would that really be so bad? Would Raven really miss it all that much? And more importantly, when would Beast Boy ever get an opportunity like this again?

For this reason, Beast Boy reasoned that he had to scan through the little book for a while, just to take a little peek. And if he liked something that he saw, Beast Boy would take the book back to his room for safekeeping. There could be something in here that could make him taller, or stronger, or faster, or better yet, make Cyborg love tofu! Beast Boy chuckled to himself. _That would be an excellent spell. Or better yet, an interesting prank._

Beast Boy began to flip through the book frantically. There were so many different types of spells and curses and hexes. He noted that there was a potion that, when ingested, made the drinker lose all of his or her hair. There was also a different spell that made the bewitched person croak like a frog for a week. And another that made the unfortunate person turn purple for a month. Beast Boy wondered of there was one to turn a person green…

Beast Boy was willing to bet that there were thousands of spells in here that were practical joke gold. Pulling a couple of pranks might help Beast Boy feel better. Might even help him get his mind off _Terra._

Suddenly Beast Boy saw IT. As he was scanning through, suddenly the book fell open to page about halfway through the book. And immediately Beast Boy was mesmerized.

The design of the page itself was uninteresting and unoriginal. There were no interesting visuals that some of the other pages had. Beast Boy always thought that books were more fun to read when they were accompanied by pictures. There were no spiraling black tendrils of ink decorating the surrounding text. None of those cool designs that Beast Boy saw on other pages were present here. It was just an ordinary white page.

No, the page itself was boring. That was not what had captivated Beast Boy. What caught his attention was the title, plastered in big bold letters at the top of the page.

LOVE POTION


	5. Recipe for Disaster

**AU: Hey ya'll! The next to chapters are going to be wicked short but don't get too upset. I promise that Chapter 7 will be my longest chapter yet in order to make up for it. Muh ha ha. I'm giddy at the thought of chapter seven. It's going to be intense.**

**Don't blow off these two chapters though, or else you won't know what's going on. Besides, like I said, they're short. Peace out homies! Hope you like the story.**

**I got the information on how each of the "ingredients" work from . /herbs-for-love-and-opening-the-heart/ and do not try this at home. I repeat, this is not a real potion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, it wouldn't have ended with Things Change. That was an awful way to end the series. Oh, and Teen Titans would still be airing instead of the rip off little comedy cartoon show. And all of the world would be a happier place.**

About an hour and a half later, Beast Boy sat, cross-legged on the floor of his room, proudly surveying his work. He had to admit that, despite having never done this before, he had done a pretty good job if he did say so himself. It wasn't easy, gathering all of the ingredients together and mixing them in that little clear bottle. Some of the ingredients had been easy to come by while others Beast Boy had never had even heard of. He eventually was able to find everything though.

Lavender, according to Raven's weird spell book thing, is associated with the heart chakra. Lavender is calming and soothing, and can heal emotional pain. That was good, Beast Boy supposed. Terra was probably pushing him away because of her guilt and pain over what she had done to the Titans. It this thing really worked, Terra would need as much Lavender as she could get. Because of this, Beast Boy strayed from the recipe, just a tad, and added double what the potion called for.

Lavender also supposedly made people really good in bed. Which might have also contributed to the fact that he added a little it more than necessary. Beast Boy's cheeks heat up a little bit at that one. So much for Lavender being relaxing…

In any event, it was easy enough to come by, so Beast Boy didn't complain. Beast Boy wouldn't say this for all the world, at the risk of being throttled, but Robin kept a vase full of lavender plants in his room. Not for girly reasons he insisted, just because the smell helped to calm him down after battles.

Made sense, Beast Boy supposed. Not to mention Starfire would be pleased, at that, that is, if he ever decided to man up and get at least to first base with her. Still, Beast Boy couldn't picture the sight of little dainty lavender flowers in Robin's tough and masculine looking room. It was like picturing a hyena nurturing a little kitten. Shudder. Still, I suppose everyone has a softer side. Even Robin. He wondered if Robin smelled them after Terra killed Slade.

The next ingredient was cinnamon. Or rather, in Beast Boy's case, cinnamon sticks. Those wouldn't be hard to come across in the Titans Tower. And Beast Boy knew exactly who to get them from. Cyborg ate those things like… well… candy. He had to have boxes. Surely he wouldn't notice if only a couple of them were gone. Once Beast Boy used his dog instincts to sniff out Cyborg's stash, the rest was a piece of cake. A piece of cinnamon flavored cake that is.

Supposedly, cinnamon will warm and lift your spirits, dispel feelings of loneliness, and relieve (or prevent) gas and bloating. That was good Beast Boy thought. Terra didn't really need any help in any of those areas though. But, hey they also gave you really good breath! Besides, Beast Boy wasn't really eager to be straying too much from the recipe too much, so he went ahead and put in the proper amount that the wrapper specified.

Ginger wasn't that hard to come by either. Starfire was obsessed with all things spicy and hot, Beast Boy guessed that it reminded her of the food from her home planet, like that nasty pudding of sadness. Grimace. In any event, Starfire practically used ginger in all of her cooking, no the Titans had a never ending supply of it in the kitchen. Considering that Star practically bought the whole supermarket, he assumed that not many people shared her love of ginger.

Ginger is kind of the main ingredient in the potion. The one that makes it work at least. The purpose of ginger is pretty much to err… arouse the member of the opposite gender in question. It supposedly works best on girls though. It's main purpose is to warm up, or I guess heat up more accurately, a cold woman. Beast sighed. He didn't like to view Terra as cold. Normally, she was one of the warmest people that Beast Boy had ever met. Yet, as of late, Terra's behavior towards Beast Boy could be categorized as downright icy.

Rosemary was an aphrodisiac. Beast Boy literally had no clue what that meant. But it sounded fancy. In any event, Rosemary symbolized love and faithfulness. Boring. Wasn't that the point of a love potion in the first place? To be in love and to be faithful?

Beast Boy didn't know why he was making such a big fuss. It wasn't like getting it would be a big deal. Raven had tons of it. Apparently it was important in a lot of Raven's spells. SO getting the Rosemary wouldn't be a challenge. It was just the question of getting the rosemary without realizing that some of it was missing. Beast Boy honestly debated leaving out the Rosemary all together. But he reasoned that this was for Terra and he took some.

Beast Boy didn't even know what Gardenia was. But luckily, the owner of the local flower shop did. He handed Beast Boy a bouquet of the beautiful white buds and then sent Beast Boy off with a wink and a smile. Apparently Gardenia is the "happy pill" of flowers. Not to mention it also attracts members of the opposite gender.

Last but not least was Beast Boy's favorite food. Well… tofu still took the cake. Favorite fruit then. Apples. Apples are supposedly like THE plant of the love goddess. And they make you really horny. That would explain a lot.

Beast boy threw all of this in the blender and missed it together until the liquid was a nice deep shade of red. Perfect. He smirked to himself.

He remembered what the love potion's description read.

_This potent little potion can turn even the worst of enemies into passionate lovers. Administer in small doses, approximately one teaspoon. It's power is astounding to all who witness it. This potion's power has served love struck young witches and warlocks bewitch their love interests throughout history. Though it has been used successfully on complete strangers or mortal enemies, it is most affective when a previous attraction or romance was present. _

In other words, Terra didn't stand a chance.

It had finally worked out in the end. And if would so be totally worth it when he slipped it into Terra's water bottle this morning. By this time tomorrow Terra would be his.

Beast Boy picked up the little clear glass bottle tenderly and put it on its place of honor next to Beast Boy's bedside. There it would remain until tomorrow. Beast Boy almost screamed with anticipation. By this time tomorrow Terra would finally be his. And it was all thanks to…

Beast Boy's chest froze. _Raven. _Oh my God. He had forgotten all about her. Did Raven still hold a grudge against him? Did she come out of Nevermore? Did she realize the book was gone? Did she hate him even more now? All of these questions raced through Beast Boy's head at a mile a minute. He had to get this book back to her fast. Forgetting its heaviness, Beast Boy yanked the book up hastily only to drop it on its spine once again. Beast Boy winced. That had to hurt.

_Shit Shit Shit. She'll never forgive me… _Beast Boy thought as he bent down to pick up the book. And suddenly, something in the book caught his eye once again.

FRIENDSHIP POTION

Beast Boy smirked in triumph. He was going to need another glass bottle.


	6. The Peace Offering

_And so, using the Gallian Scrolls was Azar the great and powerful able to tame the foul beast that threatened the tranquility of the peaceful Azarath. As she uttered her ancient ritual, so powerful that – _

"Ahem." Raven was distracted from her reading by the sound of someone loudly, and obnoxiously, clearing his throat. Of course Raven knew who it was without even bothering to look up at the person. _Beast Boy. _The little twerp actually wanted to talk to her despite all of the awful things that he said yesterday.

She restrained the boiling rage bubbling within her and decided that rather than confronting her attacker, she would not give him the satisfaction of having her full attention. She would not let him know that she cared about what he said or did about her. Then he'd get the message and leave her alone. Instead of tossing aside her novel to have a legitimate conversation with the little grass stain, Raven raised her eyes only slightly from her book to give Beast Boy a withering glare that was sure to make him run away with his tail between his legs.

For a moment, Beast Boy stepped back startled by her blatant anger. Then he steadied himself and gave a warm and cheerful smile. "Good morning Raven!" Beast Boy piped up.

Was the twerp already going to be bugging her? Didn't she make it completely obvious that she did not want to talk to him? How did he work up the guts to talk to her already? Clearly Raven had lost her touch. Raven was sure that after their conversation yesterday, Beast Boy would need at least a week to muster up the courage to say "Good Morning" to her. Raven was startled to say the least, but she quickly recovered. So much for ignoring Beast Boy.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" She hissed in the most menacing voice that she could muster.

Beast Boy just gave her a dopey fang-toothed ridiculous grin that he always wore.

Internally, Raven rolled her eyes. What. Was. His. _Deal?_ Shouldn't he know that after yesterday he should stay as far away from Raven as humanly possible while still being in the same house? Why was he even in the same _room _as her right now?

_Serves me right. _Raven thought to herself. _Stupid stupid stupid. I should have known better than to venture out of my room to eat breakfast. I should have quietly made myself a cup of herbal tea before anyone was up and drank it in the comforts and the solace of my own room._

As if reading her mind Beast Boy held out a cup of herbal tea. "I… I… made you some tea." He admitted sheepishly.

That one caught Raven off guard. For a couple of startled moments, all that she could do was blink at the little green changeling in surprise.

"Why?" She eventually growled. Her tone wasn't quite as menacing as it was before, but it was awfully close.

He gave a little start at her tone. He honestly hadn't been expecting her to answer like that. Why? Was it so abnormal for him to do something nice for Raven? He had attempted to be kind to her for as long as he could remember. She had just always rebuffed his attempts. Beast Boy's ears sank down in the way that they did when he was upset about something.

"I… I… thought that it might cheer you up." He told her. When she said nothing he edged down closer to her. After a few moments he chanced to sit down by her side.

Beast Boy and Raven's on looking teammates sucked in a collective gasp of surprise. What on Earth did Beast Boy think that he was doing? Did the little grass stain have a death wish? He was going to get himself killed.

Cyborg Starfire and Robin watched Raven as if she were a stray cat. If you moved too suddenly she would scamper away or swing into action, clawing biting and hissing. And Beast Boy was in her direct line of fire. In other words, he was a goner.

Starfire gripped Robin's hand for comfort and buried her head into his shoulder. She couldn't bear to watch her little green friend get ripped apart into tiny little pieces. Cyborg sighed. Time to find someone else that he could destroy at videogames. Robin just gulped. Breakfast was about to get interesting.

Tentatively Beast Boy put a hand on Raven's shoulder, after watching her for some time. He thought that it was safe to touch her now. And he was right. It was safe, but it was not successful. Out of reflex she brushed him off. After that, Beast Boy just let his arm hang there, awkwardly by her side yet not yet touching her.

"What?" She hissed.

Beast Boy continued on unfazed. "I feel really bad about what I said yesterday." He blurted out.

Raven gave him something between a snort and a snarl. Beast Boy seemed flustered but he still continued. He seemed highly uncomfortable in this situation but he was going to need to work through the pain if he wanted Raven to forgive him.

"No really!" He said his eyes going wide. "What I said yesterday… wasn't right. It's not fair to blame you for something that your powers limit you from doing."

Raven looked down so that her eyes were no longer meeting Beast Boy's. Quietly with a sigh she set her book down. Beast Boy took this as a sign of progress. As if they might break if he was too rough, Beast Boy took both of Raven's hands in his own. Raven still didn't look at him, but she didn't shrug him off either. Beast Boy took that as a good sign. A very good sign all things considered.

Feeling invigorated, Beast Boy kept talking. "Look… Raven, I know what it's like to lose everything. I lost my parents too, and I suffer from the guilt like you do. There are just so many unanswered questions. What if I had been there? What could I have done? Would this have happened if I had never been born? But you know what, by thinking about things like that, you're going to make yourself crazy. We need to accept that… they're gone, but we're still here. And we should make the most of it."

Raven gave a harsh bark of laughter, but her heart wasn't in it anymore. What Beast Boy had said was… shockingly insightful. And for once, he was kind of right. _He probably practiced that is his mirror for hours. _She thought.

"So…" Beast Boy said sheepishly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. I was taking out all my anger on you, lashing out for the resentment that _I _feel, without pausing to think about _your _feelings." After a brief silence he added, "That's not something that I usually do."

_No, that's something _I _usually do._ She wanted to say. Instead she said "And so… you think that bringing me this cup of tea will… make up for that?" She looked at him incredulously and gave a halfhearted laugh.

Beast Boy smiled in relief at the sound of her voice, and of her laugh, before his mind registered what she had just asked him.

"Oh God Rae, No! Of course not!" He responded wide-eyed. "Just… think of it as… a peace offering." 

Raven looked away from him again and sighed.

Beast Boy was so close. He was breaking down her defenses. He could _feel _it. He was almost there. He just had to try one more thing.

Beast Boy stood up and went to Raven's other side so that he could look at her clearly.

"I… really want us to be friends Raven. Don't you want that?"

Finally Raven looked at him at gave a world-weary sigh of resignation. Numbly she held out her hands for the cup of tea.

Beast Boy gave a grin of triumph. _Success! _He thought. He was so excited it was all that he could do to not tip over himself while handing Raven her tea. He couldn't believe it. He was friends with Raven. _Raven. _After all of these years his greenish charm had finally grown on him. She _trusted _him.

Beast Boy felt a pang. He felt really guilty to be betraying Raven's trust like this. But he reasoned that he wasn't doing anything wrong. He was helping her in fact. It's not like he was depriving Raven of her free will. It was just a little spell that would get her to open up a bit more. To have fun, to accept his friendship. And hey, if once or twice she would offer to try some of his tofu or have a videogame marathon with him, well then, everybody wins.

Beast Boy was busy beaming down at Raven, who was looking up at him suspiciously, as the team exhaled a universal sigh of relief.

"Glorious! You have made up!" Starfire twirled clapping her hands together and giggling girlishly. Robin kept a straight face, though Raven could sense that he missed Starfire's presence of his shoulder.

"Great job guys." He smiled. "Now that that's over, Cy and I were just talking about going out for pizza. You guys want to come with?"

"I'll pass." Beast Boy said smiling.

Cyborg's jaw dropped in shock. Above his head appeared an equation featuring a certain green little changeling.

"Beast Boy + Pizza = Pass? What?" The equation broke above Cyborg's head, clearly proving that this recent turn of events was most definitely impossible.

"Has someone ruptured the space-time continuum? You've never passed up an opportunity for pizza!" Cyborg pulled out his hand-held scanner and scrutinized Beast Boy carefully. "Are you sure that you're okay."

Beast Boy laughed as he gently pushed Cyborg off. "Positive Cyborg. I'm just… meeting someone." Beast Boy replied blushing. And without another word he left.

The team hung around contemplating the identity of this mysterious person that Beast Boy was going to meet. They debated the rationality of following Beast Boy to see what was up before coming to the general consensus that Beast Boy was a big boy and could take care of himself. Raven of course was not involved in this conversation and instead quietly sat sipping her tea.

She wasn't an idiot. Of course the girl that he was going to see was _her. Terra. _Raven chuckled to herself. Despite everything the little green changeling would never learn. He was probably scheming some misguided plan to woo Terra at that very moment. Of course her teammates didn't know that. They had finally thought that Beast Boy had given up. That he had moved on. But Raven knew better. She knew from firsthand experience that once Beast Boy had set his sights on something, he would never move on. He'd probably keep relentlessly pursuing Terra for some time now, the same way that he would incessantly try and sneak a smile from Raven for years.

Raven looked up at the other Titans and briefly considered telling them about her suspicions of Beast Boy's true intentions. She looked up at the bickering teammates and she almost did it. She began to open her mouth before she realized, why do I care? I mean, of course it would impact the entire tem if Beast Boy sank into a depression, again. He'd be mopey, moody, practically useless in battle…

Then again, it wasn't her business about what Beast Boy wanted to do with his love life. If he wanted to futilely romance the geomancer, well than, that was his problem.

Raven shut her mouth and continued to quietly sip her tea as she looked on at the conversation of her other three teammates. They'd wear themselves out wondering where Beast Boy went soon enough. Sure enough, like magic, the team decided that Beast Boy couldn't keep a secret and would be telling them who this new mystery girl was soon enough. In the mean time, they would just need to give him space.

After sufficiently calming down, the team turned to address Raven. "Raven would you like to come?" Robin asked her. "You know, to come and get some pizza with the rest of us?"

She knew that Robin was just being polite. He was merely asking her out of common courtesy. Of course he knew what her answer would be before she even pulled her eyes away from the tea that she was sipping quietly.

"I really do need to finish my book." She murmured quietly in her trademarked monotone voice.

Robin nodded as if he understood. Her response had been the one that he had expected from her. After all, life in Tower would be a never ending party had it not been for the Tower's own resident empath/ party pooper. Watch closely ladies and gentleman. Look, but do not feed. Careful she bites.

Robin turned his back to Raven and began to head out. "Okay. We'll see you later then I guess. Bye Raven." Robin gave a quick wave over his shoulder to Raven and he walked out the door, flanked by Starfire and Cyobrg on either side.

Raven watched them as they went out the door and then quickly turned her attention back to her book. Or at least she tried to. But no matter how hard she tried to focus her thoughts kept drifting back to Beast Boy.

His actions had been rather _sweet_. _Just like this tea. _Raven thought as she reached for the glass to take another gulp. Had he added something to the cup? Apples, she could definitely taste some apples in there. Cinnamon too maybe. And… Lavender? Oh yeah. She could definitely taste a LOT of lavender. Raven took another sip.

You know, these ingredients reminded her of… something. Raven quickly pushed the thought aside. Whatever Beast had put in the cup, it tasted really good. Like _really _good. Maybe she would have him make tea for her more often. Besides, Beast Boy had just done a kind gesture. It would be rude to over analyze it. And so Raven took another tiny sip.

It wasn't like Raven was shocked or anything that Beast Boy had tried to make amends like this. For some unknown reason, Beast Boy was always just so damn _nice _to her.

It was just the things that he had said to her…

"_I… really want us to be friends Raven. Don't you want that?" _

Raven took another big gulp of tea as she started thinking absently about that notion to herself.

The truth was that, she did want that. She wouldn't admit it for all of the world, but there was something about the little green changeling. His power to cheer people up in even the most dire of situations, is power to be optimistic despite whatever situation he had been thrown in, even his corny knock-knock jokes which at times seemed to lighten the tension that the Titans were feeling.

He was Raven's polar opposite and maybe the one person who maybe, just maybe, could get Raven to smile. Even if it was only internally. Raven giggled (well why not? No one was around and she was in the comforts of her own home?) and she took another sip of tea. This tea was really damn good.

It was true that, when Raven was given the chance, she tormented him. But that was part jealously for that way that Beast Boy always seemed to be happy despite everything that he had been through and part… something else.

Raven took one final gulp of the now lukewarm tea, downing it within seconds. Absently, she strolled over to the couch thinking.

Maybe Raven didn't want to Beast Boy's friend. Maybe she wanted…

NO. Raven shook that thought off. Absolutely not. Was she crazy? Had she gone out of her mind? What was she thinking. She swore. She had SWORN. After Malchior… She had promised to herself, she had PROMISED, never again. But still…

Raven groaned and then she gritted her teeth. What. Was. Happening. To. Her?

Raven clutched her head and moaned. The room started spinning. Raven knew that she was going to faint really soon. Like within seconds. The empty cup that Raven was holding clanged to the ground and broke into a million tiny pieces.

Oh no. That was Beast Boy's favorite cup. He had gotten it with Terra, while she was still a member of the Teen Titans. Raven wondered to herself why Beast Boy had given it to her in the first place. Oh Azar would he be angry when he found out that she had broken it.

Hadn't she been angry at him for something too? Something about… love, maybe? No, that couldn't be right? Why would she ever be mad at him?

_Beast Boy._

Her last thought went immediately to the cute little green changeling before her vision tunneled and the world went black.


	7. First Intermission

Hey ya'll! So I've been debating in what direction I should take this story next. I know for a fact there is going to be a little twist (No I will not tell you what it is!) that might shock a couple of people. No, it is not the fact that he screwed up the potions. I think that information is relatively obvious. Most of you called that before I even started the story. It is a legitimate twist. Like… Twilight Zone style. But not as weird. Yet it will totally make sense when you hear it.

So I've been debating… do I keep the story in Raven's point of view for a little bit before commencing the potion commotion. I can hold off a bit of the nonsense that will ensue and reveal the twist NOW. That way the rest of the story could be more like dramatic irony. We know the truth but poor ignorant Beast Boy remains clueless. That we can spend the rest of the story screaming at his daftness and slowly drive ourselves crazy.

And after I reveal the twist we can enjoy the madness that is about to erupt with these hormonal teenage titans without any qualms that something is off. Something is not quite right underneath all of this nonsense.

OR…

Or do you guys want things to get a little crazy up in Titan's Tower first? We'll have some fun watching Beast Boy trip all over himself as things slowly spiral out control.

We'll switch to Beast Boy's point of view as he continues his misguided schemes. And of course the catastrophe that results. We'll watch patiently and we'll all be just as clueless as he is…

And just as it seems that things couldn't get any crazier BAM! I reveal the twist shocking everyone and you guys will all be like

D:

"Of course… Why didn't I see that before?"

It's kind of like… do you think you would appreciate a story if you already know how it ends? Are you the type of person (like me) who reads ahead and knows the end of a book before you even know the middle? Or would you like to be knocked off your feet shocked? Completely at my mercy until I decide to relinquish control and put you all out of your misery. Muh ha ha.

It's your call guys.

One… or Two.

The choice… Is up to you.

That's all guys.

Peace.

Meaghan out.


End file.
